Living in a dream
by Mendokuzai21
Summary: He has been living in his own dream. A world he creates for her had started with a lie, just to keep his promise to the person he once loved. Until he realised that she is his definition of happiness. She has been living in her own dream. She always believes in him, their love and their relationship that they built with their sacred vows. Until she learned how painful the truth is.


_"Please Naruto. Please do something!"_

He closes his eyes. Trying to forget the way she looked at him, a person that he has been in love for more than 5 years.

_"I can't live without him. You know she love you, right? That's not fair for either of them."_

He leans his back against the wall besides him while remembering what had happened just a few minutes ago. Heartbreak, he did not know that it can be this painful.

_"Please help me Naruto, Im your friend! Sasuke is your friend! Dont let him marry Hinata."_

Hinata.

_"Because.. I love you Naruto!"_

He grabs his forelock roughly. A memory that he had forgotten as the time passed by. He didn't mean to be ignorant by forgetting Hinata's confession but he had been running away from her for couple of days after her confession while thinking of a way to turn her down without hurting her feelings since Hinata is his precious friend. In the end, he never give Hinata an answer that justify his feeling towards her and she also never tried to talk about it too. Hinata being Hinata. Still treating him as usual. A friend that always care about others.

This week, so many dreadful and unpleasant news he had received. Everything started when he received news about Jiraya's death, his godfather. He felt confused and devastated since Jiraya's was the only family member that he had. On the second day of funeral, Naruto decided not to go back to the university for another couple of days. He scrolled through the inbox in his phone. There were two messages from Shikamaru and Sasuke, six messages from Hinata and a message from Kiba, Sai, Sakura and Ino. He decided to read message from Sakura first.

Naruto! Where are you? I really need you right now. Did you hear anything from Sasuke? About his arranged married with Hinata. Let me know when you back to uni already. - Sakura

Why now? He let out a chuckle. Felt like a dumb from thinking that she might worried about his condition. And Hinata. He havent give her a answer yet. Naruto grabbed his shirt as he felt a hollow sensation in his chest. Hyugaa and Uchiha huh? Not surprising at all despite their very well-known name.

Don't feels like bothering himself with other messages, Naruto then turned off his phone. He just wanted to spend his time remembering every moments between him and Jiraya.

Until the day he came back to university just to meet with sakura who desperately asking for his help. Desperate might be not the right word. He could see that she also in lost and sorrow. Person that she loves for years are getting married to someone else. He already familiar with the feeling of losing someone and it really painful. He dont want her, a person that he really treasures, to feel that pain. She had been crying in front of him. Repeating the words 'please' and 'help' while clutching tightly to his shirt.

"Don't worry Sakura. I won't let that happen."

Thats what he said. A promise he made for both of them. And he never going back on his words.

Naruto stands straight and decides to look for Hinata at her school department. He couldn't think straight at the moment. He actually dont know how to help Sakura without hurting anyone. He feels lost and empty. Sad and heart broken. There is only one thing in his head that he could think of and he actually had thought about it throughout the day he spent at Jiraya's house. He going to ask Hinata to date him!

When Naruto turns to corridor with a sign Biomedical Science on the wall, he saw Hinata running towards him. Thats look. She always has that look every time she worried about him. This time, he can see that she also on the brink of tears.

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped and stops right in front of Naruto. She actually going to look for Naruto at law school, which just right behind the medical school, after Kiba texted her that Naruto already back to class. She clasps her hand on her chest. Trying to take a breath before slowly closing their distance.

"Im glad you're back Naruto," she said. Hinata opens her arms and embraces him. Naruto stood aghast. Not the hug that make him shocked, but the words that had been said by Hinata.

Am I wrong? There is actually someone who waiting for him to come back.

"Kiba told me that you were in the class just now. Im sorry for the lost. Everything will be fine Naruto. We will make it through this! You still have us. You have Iruka sensei, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru and you... you have me. You are not alone and never will," Hinata's hand gently stroking his back.

Why Hinata? Why you always know what I want to hear?

Naruto feels the pain that he had been carried this whole week were lighten a bit. Is this how a person felt when they share their pain and sadness with someone else? Am I really not alone? Naruto closes his eyes. He can feel the heat that been transfer from Hinata's body. Why he so dumb and never realise this?

Hinata, the one who always be there for him.

Hinata who never complained anything about him.

Hinata, a person that always supports him.

"Hinata," Naruto took Hinata's arm and lose their hug. Looking through her lavender eyes. Dreamy. "Thank you."

He smiled. Not his usual grin but a warm smile that he always give to Hinata. Only Hinata. He then took both Hinata's hands.

"This might not be the right moment," he says then takes a deep breath. Naruto sees that Hinata still look worried but she encourages him by clasping both their intertwined hands.

"Lets get married!"

\--page.break-

"Im home!"

"Welcome back Naruto!" Hinata welcoming him home wearing her favourite apron (a gift from Neji for her 20th birthday) becoming his favourite sight every time he comes back from work.

Hinata takes Naruto's coat and hooks it on the wall while he taking off his shoes. She then feels his strong arms wrapping her from behind. She let out a chuckle and raising her hand to caress his cheek.

"I miss you Hime," Naruto takes her hand and kiss her wrist and cheek. Hinata cheeks turn a deep shade of pink. She looses his arms around her waist and turns back to return the hug. Hinata buries her face in his chest, she whispers "Happy anniversary dear."

Naruto's wide grin becomes broader. He love this. He love when they cuddling and embracing each other. He love when she felt shy because of his effect on her and her cheeks will turn crimson red. And he love her!

He kisses her on the lip. "I love you Hime." Again. "I got something for you but lets open the present after we eat our dinner."

Hinata let out a giggle. "Alright. I just finish cooking for our dinner. Do you wanna take a bath first?"

"Hmm... I changed my mind. Lets take a bath together." Naruto bends his body and takes Hinata in his arms. Behind his wide grin, there are lots of meaning that she could interpret. It makes her heart drumming deafeningly. Naruto then look at her in the eyes before he kisses her on the forehead. The dinner that Hinata made happily forgotten as they move towards the bathroom.

\--page.break-

"Sakura, this will be the last time we met."

"Naruto," For a moment Sakura looked confused. She havent meet Naruto for quite long and thought on asking him for a lunch when she got a text from Naruto, asked her to meet him in front of the medical school.

"Im getting married. Sakura... sorry that I couldn't be a good friend for you. I dont think we should meet again after this. And thank you for being my friend. I will always pray for your happiness Sakura. " Naruto kept a straight face. He don't want her to see how miserable was him on the inside.

Sakura fell silent. She was thinking on every words that had been said by Naruto. Now she remembered what Ino had told her about Hinata and Sasuke's arranged marriage been called off. She then walked towards Naruto and gave him a bear hug.

"If you insist. Thank you Naruto. Thank you for everything you did for me. Thank you... for your sacrifice," She then looked at Naruto. "I will pray for your happiness too." Sakura turned her back and walked away with the ugly and unsettled feelings that she never felt before.

Am I sacrificing myself?

This is the hardest decision that he ever had made compared to his decision on marrying Hinata. Though, in the beginning, he decided to marry Hinata to help Sakura, now every thing had changed. He already found what he actually want and his true feelings towards Hinata. Throughout the time he persuading Hinata's father to cancel her arranged marriage and dozens of dates, from obligation on keeping his promise to Sakura turned into his desires to be with Hinata. If it not too much, forever until the death. He want to embrace Hinata with love and share their dreams together.

Do I deserve your love, Hina? I have been deceiving you all this time.

But this decision, cutting off his friendship with Sakura, is the first step for him to forget about his feeling on Sakura. He need a space for himself and Hinata. For them to learn about each other more as a lover. He afraid that he might make dumb promise again or do anything that might hurt Hinata. He never blamed Sakura but he blamed himself. Since he never have family, friends are his most precious persons. And now Hinata is his...

"Naruto!" Hinata waving at him with her bright smile. She walk towards him and Naruto lays his head gently on Hinata's shoulder before he pulling her waist closer.

She doesnt feels shy as usual. She knows something bothering Naruto at the moment. He hug her so tightly as if he going to lose her if he let her go. Hinata wrapping her arms firmly on Naruto. She stroking his blonde hair

"Are you okay? Is there anything that bothering you Naruto?" She said calmly. Naruto turns his face towards Hinata's neck and breathe on lightly. He can feel her pulse rising and it soothing his mind.

With a certain voice, he confessed to Hinata for the first time.

"I love you Hime. Please dont leave me. You're my everything."

"I love you too Naruto. I promise, I won't." Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. She tried to hold back the tears, happy tears.

'O God, please let us living in this happiness forever. Even if it just a dream,' while looking on the blue bright sky, she said her prayer.


End file.
